Saving Me
by RyanPCullen
Summary: Alice saves Ryan from a abusive mother. Ryan is human but the Cullen's are vampires.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL :( I OWN RYAN THOUGH**

Sitting in my room after a fight with my mother; I wished to god that there was someone out there that would love me for me. A mother and father that would be a mother and father and not expecting me to take care of them. I was sleepy, and not because I haven't had any sleep it's because of the emotional drain.

Just as I rolled over to sleep there was a knock on my window. My curiosity overtook my fright and I pulled back the curtain, there was a very beautiful girl that looked about my age. She was shorter than me and had short black hair spiked in all different directions.

"If you're done staring put these on and come with me." She demanded and threw a backpack at me.

"Who are you." I asked.

"Ryan; my name's Alice, it's a long story, but I am here to help." She replied in one breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked. In the back of my head, my conscience was screaming go with her.

"I know that you're having a hard time with your mother, and you think it'll get better but it won't. I'm sorry to be so harsh. I'm here to bring you to my family." Alice explained, patience clearly running thin.

"Really?" I asked, doubtful.

"REALLY! Now get those on and let's go." She replied.

Alice pulled out an iPhone and called someone, she was talking too low for me to hear her. I opened the backpack and there was a black tee shirt, black track pants without elastic ankles, a Nike jacket (picture on profile) and a pair of black Nike shox. By the time I was dressed Alice was off the phone.

"You look good; now let's go." Alice complimented.

I made my way to my bedroom door to leave but Alice said the window would be better.

"I have to jump out the window?" I asked, panic evident.

"Yes, you'll do fine, just jump." She replied calmly.

"Okay. If you say so." I said and I jumped out my window into my new life.


	2. Lies

**STILL don't own Twilight, I still own Ryan.**

"The car is this way, let's go." Alice announced, dragging me along behind her.

"Cool, I guess I should ask where we're going?"

"We're going to meet the rest of your new family."

She led me up to a beautiful black Mercedes S55.

"Can I have a little information please?" I asked as I got into the passenger seat.

"You have 2 sisters and 3 brothers. Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us separately. Rosalie is your other sister, she'll come off bratty and self centered but she's extremely protective of those she loves." Alice replied getting into the driver seat.

"I hope her and I get along." I'm already worried about her.

"I'm sure she'll love you." Alice attempted to re-assure me.

"You're probably right. What's gonna happen now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant about my computer, my clothes,my iPod, my phone, my friends, my family..." I trailed off.

"Well; none of us are going to stop you from seeing your friends or family, after you get settled I'm sure Carlisle will get you a car and you can go on a roadtrip to come back and see them."

"I couldn't accept a car from him." I blushed.

"This is his car, I drive a Porsche." She explained.

"Really?"

"Yes and Edward has a V12 Vanquish for special occasions and Rose drives an BMW M3." She explained.

"Oh... I assume Edward is one of our brothers?"

"Yup; he's quiet, musical and has an annoying quality of being able to read you like a book."

"Well like I was asking, I don't really want my computer I just want the data on it and if I'm moving. my old phone would be stupid."

"Well Rosalie and Emmett are going to meet us at Metro-Town so you can meet Emmett and then Rose and I are going to go get your stuff."

"I don't even need the data off the computer itself; I have an external hard drive that I'm fully backed up to, if you could remove the hard drive from my computer and take the external drive with you; that's all I want."

"Why do you want the hard drive out of your computer?" Alice asked, obviously curious.

"Oh, No! I don't want the hard drive out of the computer, I would like you to remove it and dump it somewhere." I explained, but I could still see the confusion on her face.

"There are things I don't want her reading, I have certain information on there that I don't want anyone to have besides myself, and if the hard drive is gone she won't be able to use it."

"Sounds reasonable, consider it done." Alice said with a smile.

Alice's phone rang and she answered it; being polite I didn't interrupt my new sister. My new sister, that sounds really good; I've always wanted siblings and now I get five of them.

"That was Carlisle, I told him about what was happening." Alice informed me.

"What did he say?"

"He said he looks forward to meeting his new son."

We rode the rest of the way in near silence, chatting about music. Until we reached Metro-Town and we pulled along side a red BMW M3 convertible.

"That's Rosalie's car." Alice said as she pulled out her phone and text messaged Rosalie or Emmett, I'm not sure which.

We walked into the mall and headed too the food court.

"You're getting hungry aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Not really." I lied.

"You have to eat." Alice insisted.

"Fine."

"What do you want?"

"Um; Whatever you're having."

Alice looked around nervously before saying, "I'm not hungry, I ate just before I came to get you."  
"Okay," Her obvious lie would work for now; but I want answers.


	3. Answers

**STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES RYAN! This chapter will be longer, I think.**

Alice and I met up with Rosalie and Emmett. I hugged Rosalie and Alice good bye and they headed to get my hard drive.

After making sure my new sisters were far enough away I turned to Emmett and asked "Emmett; would you ever lie to me?"

"Nope, why do you wanna know?"

"Because Alice looked nervous when I mentioned her eating; I was hoping you could tell me why."

"I can't tell you yet; I'm not supposed to say anything." He replied, also nervous.

"But you said you'd be honest."

"I did and I am."

"Okay; when do I get to meet the rest of my new family?" I asked.

"Well; when Rose and Alice get back we're taking you to a place where we can get you across the border without being noticed by the border patrol because you're not exactly the most legal person in the world right now; and then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward are going to meet us in Seattle."

Okay, so I figured out that Jasper is the name of my last brother.

"What's Jasper like?" I asked in an attempt to have as much knowledge about my new family as possible.

"He's like having you're own personal chill pill, he's quiet and a man of few words. He cares about us greatly, his past wasn't a fun time." Emmett, my big bear of a brother, explained.

"Sounds like him and I will get along."

"Yeah; you're a cool guy," Emmett picked me up into a massive bear hug.

"So what do you want to while we wait for them?"

"I hear you like electronics; we could go to best buy or something."

"Sounds good; but I don't want to bore you." I really didn't.

"You wouldn't be boring me. I'd like to check out the new games for the three sixty and PS3."

"Cool."

Emmett and I walked over to Best Buy and I walked with him over to the games.

"Damn; nothing new." He exclaimed, clearly disappointed by the lack of new PS3 or 360 games.

"I'm sorry big guy," I gave him a pat on his shoulder, I had to reach a bit but it was worth it to see Emmett's smile.

"It's okay, let's go check out the laptops those are always interesting."

We made our way over to the laptops, starting with the Mac section; then over to the PC's.

"Mac's are better than PC's." I stated flatly.

"Why do you say that?" Emmett asked.

"They're more secure, no bloat ware, better free startup programs and they can run windows."

I argued with Emmett about which is better for about a half an hour till I needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I said in an attempt at being nonchalant.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, be right back." I made a beeline for the bathroom.

"I'll be over there in the iPod section." He called out behind me.

I spent about ten minutes in the bathroom and when I came back out Emmett said that Rosalie and Alice got what I wanted and it was time to go.

"Emmett; you'll tell me what's going on right?" I asked.

"Not yet. I do have one question though."

"That is?"

"Do you want to come with us? Know that once you make a decision, you can't go back." Emmett asked, suddenly serious.

I didn't need to think about my reply.

"Of course I want to come with you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." I replied with conviction.

I meant what I said; I have only known three of my siblings for so long but I feel trust for them and I'd be perfectly willing to sacrifice my life to save any of them. I followed Emmett back to Mercedes.

"Let's go, they're meeting us in White Rock and from there we'll make a decision on how to get you over the border."

I put on some music before spacing out watching Emmett skilfully weave in and out of traffic in an attempt to beat Rosalie and Alice to White Rock.

-----

Rosalie and Alice beat us by about twenty minutes. Emmett pulled along side Rosalie's M3 and I saw my chance.

"Before we go any further I would like some answers." I said, not quite a statement not quite a question.

"To what questions?" Rosalie asked.

"Why Alice knew exactly who I was and why I wanted to leave my house."

"Um..." Alice stammered.

"Look; I love you guys already, I just wanna know." I said.

"You really want to know?" Alice asked seriously.

"Yes, I do. I already told Emmett that you're not getting rid of me."

"Well; we're vampires." Rosalie explained.

**:O**

**If you could take a minute to Review, even if you don't like it; tell me what I can do to make the story better. The next chapter will be Ryan's reaction and him getting across the border into the states.**


	4. Carlisle

**Is it really necessary that I still point out that I don't own Twilight? If I did, I would be off writing another book. I DO own Ryan.**

_"Yes, I do. I already told Emmett that you're not getting rid of me."_

_"Well; we're vampires." My siblings said in unison._

I thought about it for a minute and I really didn't care; I mean if they had any intention of hurting me, wouldn't they have already?

"Okay." I said calmly.

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"No fear?" Rosalie asked.

"I TOLD YOU!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well some vampires have gifts; I have visions of the future." Alice explained.

"That's awesome."

"But they're subjective; meaning I can only see what's been decided." She continued.

"Do either of you have abilities?" I asked Rosalie and Emmett.

"No I don't." Rose's tone was slightly acidic.

"I'm just INCREDIBLY sexy." Emmett waggled his eyes suggestively.

Rose slapped him so hard upside the head it sounded like a thunderclap.

"I should ask, I'd be insane not to; but you guys are like vampires from the movies?"

They all LAUGHED at me.

"Hell no! We don't sleep in coffins; we're invulnerable to everything but fire and another vampire." Emmett exclaimed almost too loud.

"What do you mean _another vampire?_" I asked, very confused.

"Well the most effective way to kill a vampire is to rip it apart and burn the pieces. The only thing that can rip apart a vampire is a vampire, werewolf or certain shape shifters. If that vampire pile is left alone we'll re-assemble ourselves." Alice informed me.

"That's cool in the semi-grotesque way." I chuckled.

Alice's phone rang at that exact moment.

"Rosalie, I like you. You're a good person and don't ever let the past get in the way; if you do, I don't care if you're a vampire I'll rip you to shreds myself." I have no clue where that came from, maybe I was back in my room and this was all a vivid hallucination.

"Um... Thanks... You're a good guy too." Rosalie replied, completely and without a doubt shocked beyond all reason.

"Dude; that was deep. Where the hell did that come from?" Emmett asked, also shocked.

Emmett and Rose explained the rest about vampires. Alice got off the phone and informed that we should be coming up with a way to get me over the border to Seattle.

"Well you have two cars and there are three vampires..." They didn't get it; so much for the improved intelligence.

"One of you could run me across the border." I continued.

"I'll do it, it's a long way and it would look weird if Alice did it; and I don't think Rose would let me driver her car, especially after last time..." Emmett trailed off.

Rosalie glared daggers at Emmett and Alice laughed.

"Okay see you at West Tiger Mountain." Alice said while getting into Carlisle's Mercedes.

They sped off towards my new family.

I turned to Emmett and asked. "So is Edward any fun at all?"

Emmett's reply was a simple but loud and slightly startling belly laugh.

"Em; that doesn't answer my question, is he any fun?"

"Not at all. So how do you want to ride?" He asked.

For a second my thoughts weren't the purest natured. I was thinking about—well you know.

"Whatever works for you?"

"Okay."

Emmett slung me onto his back and took off like lightning into the woods.

* * *

We reached West Tiger Mountain in about three or so hours stopping every now and then so I could stretch my legs and use the restroom.

"It's for you." I didn't even notice Emmett offer me his cell phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone; more question than salutation.

"Ryan, its Alice."

"Hi Alice--"

"We're on the other side of the mountain. Tell Emmett to run you the rest of the way here; Carlisle and Esme bought you a welcome to the family present, well plural." She explained and hung up on me.

I handed Emmett's phone back to him.

"You'll get used to it," Emmett stated flatly before pulling me up onto his back.

Emmett took off as fast as he could go. He slowed to human walking pace when Rosalie's car came into view; it was surrounded by a newer model black Ford Expedition, silver Volvo Sedan, and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"There they are, remember they love you no matter what." Emmett said, his words full of depth.  
"Not messing with me?"

"If I was messing with you I would have drained you dry as soon as Alice and Rose were far enough away to save you." Emmett said with a dark chuckle as we walked up to my family.

"Ryan; I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my son Jasper and my other son Edward." A tall, though not as tall as Emmett, blonde man introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Jasper said in a southern accent, probably Texan.

"Hi." Edward greeted politely.

"It's so good to finally get to hug—wait? Can I hug you?" Esme asked worried I might say no.

"Of course you can; it's nice to see all of my new family together and in one place." I said to everyone.

Esme moved in to hug me, and I hugged back; it was like hugging a marble statue, but I hugged back with all I had.

"Did you forget Carlisle?" Alice squeaked.

"No I just didn't want to overwhelm him; he's still human." Carlisle replied calmly.

"Okay; can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"That Expedition is yours," Esme said.

"You're kidding?" I said, kind of freaked out, people I've known for less than a day BOUGHT ME A CAR!

"You don't like it?" Esme asked.

"We can go get you a different one?" Carlisle suggested.

"NO! It's perfect." I all but screamed as I hugged Carlisle then Esme as hard as I could.

"We're glad you like it." Esme said as she hugged back.

"We'll let's go; we should get back to Forks." Carlisle announced.

Rose and Emmett headed to her BMW, Alice and Jasper headed to Carlisle's Mercedes; and Edward and Esme to the Volvo. I took that as it was two per vehicle and I headed to my car where Carlisle was patiently waiting in the driver's seat. Carlisle took off, gracefully even in the big machine.

"How was your run with Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Fun; I liked the wind on my face, I'm glad it wasn't Alice that ran me down here." I chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"It would have looked odd, someone her size piggybacking me all the way here from Canada."

"I see. If I don't tell you now it won't be pretty. Look in the glove compartment for gifts A and B."

I opened up the glove compartment and found an iPhone.

"You're human and all, you need something for safety. All of our numbers have been programmed in already." Carlisle explained.

"Thanks."

Carlisle and I passed the remaining drive with my constant questions about his past. I found out that he's old enough to be my great great great grandfather, he's from Europe, he's swam the English Channel. The most fascinating thing I found out about him is that he's never fed from a human in his long life; he's tasted blood because he's turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

**I'm really not happy with this, but I needed to introduce Carlisle. There will probably be a chapter like this for everyone. Review PLEASE.**


	5. Jasper

**I own twilight in my dreams okay. Ryan is all mine though.**

Carlisle has been alive for more than 370 years and he's never fed on a human. If I believed in the whole heaven and hell thing I'd have to say Carlisle would definitely go to heaven. He's a great man and I'm proud to call him my father.

"Does everyone else have a record like yours?" I asked with absolute fascination.

"Well; yes and no." He replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"What does that mean?" It would seem that confusion is becoming a permanent state of mind for me.

"They're not my stories to tell; but Rosalie has never fed off a human either." Carlisle explained.

"Where dies the 'no' come in?"

"You'll have to ask her; I'm not going to tell someone's personal secrets." I've heard that tone before; it means that the conversation about Rosalie was over.

My stomach growled ferociously and Carlisle noticed... Stupid enhanced vampire senses.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that there was a vampire in the car. What would you like to eat? There is a restaurant in the next town if you want to stop for a bite to eat; I could use something too." Carlisle explained.

"How long till we arrive in Forks?" I asked.

"Not for a few hours yet. It would be wise if you ate in my opinion."

"Opinion as my father or my doctor?"

"Both!" he said with a chuckle.

"Okay. We'll eat wherever you want."

"Ryan."

"Yes?"

"Vampire. Remember?"

Realization dawned on me and I blushed a furious red. I was sitting in the passenger seat being driven to my new vampire family and I forgot that the driver, the patriarch of the family, was a vampire.

"I totally forgot. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Ryan. I'd be careful about blushing around any of us when we're hungry." Carlisle warned in a suddenly serious tone.

"If you don't mind me asking; why?"

"You smell really good and when you blush that's blood rushing to your face."

"I smell good?" I was incredulous.

"Yes; like -INSERT SMELL HERE-."

"Cool."

We rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence till I realized something.

"How long does it take you to hunt?" I asked.

"Not long; why?"

"I'll be eating alone then?"

"No, Jasper will be with you keeping an eye on you." Carlisle informed me.

"I saw Alice and Jasper and your Mercedes take the short way with Esme and Edward." At least I think I did.

"Look three cars back, there's a black Mercedes coming up on us very fast."

I flipped around in my seat and I looked out the rear window; sure enough there was Carlisle's Mercedes gliding gracefully along the pavement in an attempt to catch up to us. By the looks of things; they would catch up and soon.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

Carlisle glanced in the rear-view mirror before answering.

"That's Jasper; he drives the most gracefully out of all of us; except maybe Edward."

Carlisle pulled alongside his Mercedes.

"That was some impressive driving back there Jasper." I complimented.

"Thanks," He grinned.

"Well, Alice and I are going to go hunt. We'll meet you back at the house. See you later." Carlisle and Alice stepped toward me for a brief hug and then they were gone.

"Well that was rude." I chuckled.

"Come on; time to feed the human." Jasper drawled in a really attractive southern accent.

I started thinking about all the things he and I could do together and my body started to react. Jasper was perfect, I started wondering if he was perfect everywhere.

"Care to share?" Jasper asked, snapping me out of my internal musings.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well; I'm an empath, which means I can sense and manipulate emotions." He explained in that accent that was really attractive.

Oh crap. He knows what I was feeling and I'm pretty sure that he knows I was checking him out...

"It's okay; you don't need to be embarrassed; it's flattering, someone like you checking me out." He explained.

That was confusing to say the least.

"What I meant to say was that I think you're hot as well." Jasper explained further.

"You mean that you are attracted to me?" I was seriously incredulous.

"Yes." he replied simply.

**Review please. A short chapter but I wrote the draft on my iPhone. Before you ask Ryan is Bi and he is attracted to Jasper but I'm not sure where that's gonna go yet.**


	6. Ice

Chapter 4: Ice

After eating in Humptulips; Jasper and I took Carlisle's Mercedes and he sped gracefully down highway 101 toward Forks. We rode in silence but I didn't care; this sexy muscled man was physically attracted to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"How lucky I am."

"That could explain the imense happiness you're giving off, I like it."

"Why?"

"One of the drawbacks of being an empath is that the emotions I sense affect me; but if I'm around happiness like yours, I feel really happy too." Jasper explained.

That accent is going to be the death of me. Oh crap, he knows- wait... He's attracted to me, it doesn't matter if he knows I'm lusting after him. Well let's see if we can't get that cowboy a little hot under the collar.

"That's some pretty strong lust you're throwing out there. Is it all from little old me?" Jasper drawled.

"What if it was?"

"Then I'd have to deal with you."

"Oh re--" I couldn't even finish that sentence.

A deer jumped out in front of the car and Jasper swerved out of the way; but not without my head bouncing off the window on my side of the car.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked he pulled over to the shoulder of the highway.

Jasper leaned over to me to inspect my head. I was fine but I got a hell of a bump; I'd need something cold to put on it soon. Jasper is the only cold thing for miles.

Jasper probably sensed my emotions. He offered his hand to me. I leaned across the center arm rest and into his touch.

"Better?" Jasper asked.

"Much." I replied in earnest.

A few minutes later I was suddenly sleepy and sleep claimed me quick

_**AN: Jasper won't have the control issues he did in the series. My mind has come up with a different Bella. That should prove to be interesting. Review plz or alert so I know that there are people reading. **_


	7. 911

**I still don't own Twilight or ANY of the characters in this story except for Ryan,**

I woke up on a cloud; at least I think it was a cloud. Was I dead? Is this what heaven felt like? I opened my eyes to see myself lying in an unfamiliar massive bed covered in a blue comforter. Just as I was starting to panic, a phone started the ring.

_When the cats come out the bats come out to play_

_Yeahh _

_In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy Yeahh_

_In the morning after _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh _

_In the morning after Dark…_

I grabbed the iPhone off the side table and looked at the call display. Relization hit me like lightning,, I was in Forks, Washington; In my new home.

"Good morning Alice," I greeted happily.

"!!!" Alice yelled happily into the phone, I had to hold the phone a foot way from my face so my eardrums didn't shatter.

"Alice; please calm down." I heard a shuffle, and some muffled arguments.

"Ryan; It's Edward. We had to go to school; Alice saw you wake up and we wanted to make sure you didn't freak out about the unfamiliar surroundings." Edward explained.

"Thank you Edward, that's very nice of you." I replied.

I heard the school bell ring in the background.

"Well I got to get to class; see you in a few hours." Edward said.

"Bye."

I looked around the room and saw a 27 inch iMac with a sticky note on it; I walked up to it and read it.

_An outfit is already in the bathroom. So is a towel, have a shower and then get something to eat._

_~Alice_

Psychic sisters are awesome. I followed her suggestion and went for the bathroom. It took me about 4 tries before I finally got a text from Alice.

_You have your own bathroom. It's the door across the hall from your room. ~A_

I had my shower, toweled off and put on the outfit that Alice picked out; A plain black tee, and circa black magic jeans. I styled my hair into a shaggy fringe. I definitely need a haircut. When I was done in the bathroom I headed back to my room; my phone was indicating I had two missed calls and two new texts. I called Esme back.

"Good afternoon Esme."

"Hi Ryan Sweetie, I just got the grocery store and I realized I don't know what you like to eat." She admitted

"Anything you pick should be good." I said.

"Well thank you; but it's been a while since I've had to cook or eat anything." She replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well I just got out of the shower; do you want me to get my shoes on and come down to the store?" I asked.

"That would be great; for now I'll we can meet up at the starbucks, I'll buy you something." Esme said.

"You don't need to bribe me; I'm going to get a pair of shoes then I'll be there as fast as possible." I said.

"Thank you honey," Esme replied before hanging up.

I ran to my bedroom to grab a pair of shoes and my car keys. After I got the shoes I ran down the stairs I instantly regretted not tying my skate shoes properly, instead of making a graceful run down the stairs I tripped and flew down the stairs face first, through the glass pane at the bend in the stairs and crumpled onto the floor in excruciating pain; cuts all over my head, a broken arm and probably a few broken ribs as breathing was becoming difficult. I tried to move my arm.

"Yep; it's broken," I winced.

I stood up very carefully holding my broken arm to my body, I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. Getting cut from something I pulled out my phone to find that my screen was smashed from my car keys being in the same pocket and landing on it.

"GREAT!" I screamed into the empty house.

Thankfully it was still working the screen just wasn't responding; I used voice control to call Carlisle. He picked up on the second ring.

"Ryan?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Dad; I fell down the stairs and through glass, I'm sorry." I said.

"Ryan; don't apologize. What's wrong?" He used the doctor tone.

"I'm bleeding from cuts on my head, I have a broken arm and possibly some broken ribs." I said, vision becoming foggy.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Carlisle said and he hung up the phone.

I waited for Carlisle; but staying awake was becoming harder and harder, I collapsed right there on the floor.


End file.
